Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. A wireless connection to a server allows a mobile communication device to receive information and communications. Such devices invariably have enunciators therein which provide some sort of visual, audible or physical output (e.g. a light, a speaker, a vibrator or a buzzer) to enunciate (i.e. announce) a certain event. Typically, the enunciator is connected to a circuit, which is activated upon the occurrence of a specified event (e.g. receipt of an incoming telephone call, notification of a scheduled meeting, etc.). For example, a buzzer or speaker may be programmed to emit a sound when a call is received at the device.
It will be appreciated that in certain business or social situations, having the enunciators being activated is disruptive (e.g. if a ringer is activated for a call during a meeting or in a movie theatre).
Electronic devices have pre-programmed modes that allow different enunciation levels for such enunciators (e.g. quiet mode). However, use of such modes requires the user to manually enter such mode(s). This can be cumbersome.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.